Good Tactic, Alois
by The-Fun-In-Funeral
Summary: Poor Elizabeth, left all alone as Ciel goes about company business. Who should take her mind off of things but one, Alois Trancy. Innocent enough, established EMxCP, implied EMxAT and CFxAT, further warnings inside.


Warnings: OOC Claude, he will act the same mostly, but he wont be a traitorous bitch mkay? Yayyy for Alois living!

P.S. Slight Ciel bashing, I think. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Ciel, but for the purpose of this story I think it's necessary. Slight CFxAT.

xxx

Elizabeth sighed, once again she was left to fend for herself in a sea of unfamiliar faces as her dear fiance, Ciel Phantomhive was much too busy talking to potential business associates and deal making. She knew it was important to him but... why couldn't she be important too?

Deciding that she might as well do something, Ciel wouldn't notice, she left the meeting room they, and a hundred others, were in, and went out onto the streets of London. She managed to get out without Paula noticing; she's a great friend, but God knows she doesn't need her silly attempts at cheering her up. She wandered around aimlessly, briefly wondering if Ciel 'had' noticed her absence. With a sigh, she flopped down on the ground by a tree, not even caring if her blue dress that just so happened to match Ciel's eyes got dirty.

"Woe is me." She muttered childishly. A musical laugh filled the air, startling Elizabeth into sitting. There stood Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude beside him. Alois was out of his customary shorts and coat, and instead wore form-fitting, black pants, a white button up and a green, pinstripe vest. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Elizabeth noticed just how good he looked, but she would never consciously admit it.

"Now why is someone as pretty as you out here all alone, hmm? Tell me." She looked up, blinking in surprise, flushing slightly at the compliment, she wasn't exactly used to getting them these days.

"Alois Trancy!" She remembered when she first met him at the costume ball, he was an excellent dancer if she recalled correctly. They hadn't talked much, but he seemed charming all the same. Ciel didn't like him at all, she wondered why." Oh my, I'm a mess now, aren't I?" She sighed. "Ciel is a bit busy at the moment, I thought I'd get some air." Alois smiled and offered her a hand to get up. She took it gratefully and dusted off her dress; luckily the material was dark enough to hide any damage.

"Yes, he often is busy, isn't he? No matter, I was just doing a bit of shopping myself, care to join me?" She perked up a bit, shopping was always good for cheering her up, and this boy seemed nice enough.

"Really? That's awfully nice of you, we hardly know each other." He smiled wider and shrugged.

"Well it's never too late to GET to know each other, now is it? Come on."

And so Lizzie walked around with the young Trancy Earl, buying clothes and knick-knacks along the way. Claude was very quiet and serious as he followed the two around, and they had fun getting him worked up.

"Hey Claude...?" Alois drawled slyly, throwing Lizzie a wink.

"Yes, Master?" The stoic man replied plainly.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Lizzie gasped, and giggled as the butlers right eye twitched a little.

"Not that I can recall." Alois grinned deviously.

"Should I show you how?" Lizzie gaped a bit and put her hand on his arm, giving him the 'are you serious?' look. He just smiled. Throwing his arms around Claude's neck, he stood on his tippy toes, pressing their lips together sensually. He murmured something Lizzie couldn't hear, and Claude placed his hands gently on Alois' hips as the boy slipped his marked tongue into his mouth. The slippery organs found each other and danced for a moment, flicking and teasing until Alois felt he'd made his point.

Alois pulled back, leaving a slightly flushed Claude to compose himself.

"He's blushing! Behold, Lizzie, you have witnessed a miracle!" They laughed together, leaning on the other for support. Never had Elizabeth imagined she could have this much fun with a near stranger; this is how things should've been with Ciel. Honestly, Alois even called her Lizzie, and Ciel only did so when she demanded it directly. She sighed, pursing her lips a bit as she remembered why she was even outside in the first place. Alois noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"There there, you know what Ciel is like. He's ALWAYS boring, don't take offence, yeah?" She flushed a bit, embarrassed that her problems were that obvious, and nodded.

"I suppose you're right." Alois nodded with a perky 'mmm'hm!'

"And speaking of boring, my manor happens to be just that. ALL. THE. TIME. You should come by sometime." He suggested with a beaming smile, hands clasped over his chest hopefully. She grinned back at him, it felt good to have someone wanting her company so much, and she'd enjoyed herself immensely.

"Today WAS fun, wasn't it? I'd love to."

"Great. I'll send you a letter with the details later." They said goodbye and Alois skipped off into the crowd, Claude following behind with his blank expression and stiff posture. Lizzie giggled; it was quite a sight they made.

"Elizabeth."

"Hmm?" She hummed absentmindedly, looking up she saw Ciel standing there, eyebrow raised in questioning and a slightly tighter-than-normal grip on his cane. Sebastian however, seemed to be enjoying himself, but he was always amused when Ciel got this way. "Oh! Hi Ciel, is your meeting over?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask why you just spent the last few hours prancing about with 'Alois Trancy', of all people?" His voice got a vicious sort of edge to it when he said the Earls name, which was unusual for him; he was always so hard to read. Lizzie frowned in confusion.

"Well you weren't paying any attention to me and I got bored so I figured I'd get some air. Alois saw me and well, we went shopping together!" She clapped happily; shopping does that. "It was wonderful, he's so nice and fun; I don't know why you dislike him so much." Ciel pursed his lips slightly, clearly she'd hit a nerve but she didn't know how. He sighed.

"Elizabeth, you can't trust him. He's only being nice to you to get back at me." No, that wasn't true was it? Ciel wouldn't lie to her, but... Alois had actually told her to forgive Ciel's behavior, basically. How is that 'getting back'?

"Ciel, I don't like questioning your judgment, but Alois was really kind to me today, and he didn't say one bad thing about you, so until I have proper evidence I'm afraid I'll have to disagree." Ciel looked like he wanted to protest, but merely said,

"Very well, then." and that was that. The rest of the day saw the two enduring awkward silences and squirming discomfort; joy.

...

"I think that went well, don't you Claude?" Alois said chipperly as the two sat in Alois' carriage, heading back to the manor.

"I believe it did, she seems as fond of you as can be expected right now. Using that kiss to divert suspicion as to your intentions towards her was a good tactic, Master."

"Yes… diverting suspicion... that's exactly why I did that." Alois smirked playfully and slid closer to his butler. "On that note, I believe you need another lesson."

xxx

Done! Okay, so I wrote this on my phone, since my laptop was dead at the time, and it's so troublesome getting grammar right on a bloody phone, yeah? So sure, I ran through this on my now functional computer, but it probably isn't perfect. Please forgive me, okay? ***pout***


End file.
